A Chance At Romance
by themarchgirl
Summary: Every single Creddie moment, written in Freddie's POV.
1. S2EP3 iOwe You

A/N:I was just thinking about how much I love Freddie, and how CUTE he is, and then this came up. Hope you like it.

* * *

You walk to her locker, and see her moulding her lips together in a rotating motion. Weird. You go up to her and watch her for a few seconds.

'Um,' you finally say. 'Are you having some kind of lip seizure?'

'No.' She replies, as if it's obvious. 'I'm trying to mix coconut lip gloss and pineapple lip gloss to make a pinacolata flavour.'

She moulds her lips together again. You find it hard to not be affected by this.

She stops suddenly. 'I realise this isn't attractive,' she admits, turning away from you.

Wrong.

You run around to face her again. 'Actually, it kind of is.' Not too bold, Benson.

'So, does it taste like pinacolata?' You ask.

'You wanna find out?' she replies.

Oh my God, she's going to kiss you.

'Yes!' you say back. You square your shoulders and prepare yourself for the best moment of your life so far.

She scrapes off her lip gloss and rubs it hard over your mouth.

'Well?'

Darn.

'You bent my teeth.' You answer, checking your mouth.

She rolls her eyes and slams her locker.

One day, you tell yourself. One day she will kiss you.

* * *

**A/N:** When Freddie was like 'Yes!' in iOwe You, I was squealing so much! This is one of my favourite moments between them. More coming soon! But only if you give me more than 5 reviews. You people only gave me 1 poxy review for Run Away! I worked so hard on that!


	2. S2EP2 iStage An Intervention

**A/N:** Because I know I'll get more reviews if I do another chapter, here's one more Creddie moment. Hope you like it.

* * *

There's a knock at your door. You have a feeling it's Carly, so you open it immediately.

'Hey,' Carly is there, leaning against the doorframe. You copy her. 'I gotta tell you something.'

'Are you going to tell me that there was no bad luck, and _Sam_ did all that stuff to me?'

'How did you know?' she asks.

'I didn't know with my pink shorts and my laptop, but I saw her loosening the bolts on my bike.' You explain.

'But I thought you said your bike fell apart while you were riding it?'

'Nope. I just pretended on that one.'

'So you're not going to try to get her back?'

'What, you mean like being devious and sending her a fake text, which looks like it's from Gary Wolff, telling her to meet him at the Crownbridge mall?'

'I didn't know you could be so bad,' Carly says, grinning. You smile back.

'Night.' She says then, waving. You raise your hand in a farewell gesture. The door almost closes, and you think about saying 'I love you!' or something along the lines of that.

But her door closes. You make a frustrated sound under your breath and go back into your apartment.

God, you're such a coward.

* * *

**A/N:** I was actually watching iStage An Intervention when I wrote this, but there are probably still some mistakes! Review, PLEASE.


	3. S1EP4 iLike Jake

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't done much of this. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

'If I do will you kiss me?'

'No!' Carly recoils in disgust and horror and your heart plummets.

'Then no!'

'Aw, c'mon!'

'I'm gonna puke all over you two.' Sam puts in.

'_Freddie_.'

'Just one _little_ kiss on the lips.'

'No.'

'Cheek?'

'No.'

'Nose?'

'No!'

Oh well.

'OK, fine, I'll do it.' You give in with as much grace as you can muster.

'Thank you.' Carly smiles and you can't be mad at her.

'Let's go.' Sam says, going back in to the studio.

A little later on, when Jake appears from the back of the room, you seriously consider not doing what Carly asked you to do. But then you realise that Carly would hate you, and you forget the idea.

'How you guys doing?' Jake says in that annoyingly deep and cool voice of his. You put the headphones on. 'This is a song called Whatever My Love, and I'd like to dedicate this to my grandmother.' He points at the camera. 'Keep on hoppin', Grandma.'

You open the device which changes the sound, and Jake starts to play. Carly leans over.

'Get ready, he's about to sing.'

'I got him,' you assure her.

What you can hear coming from the headphones is obviously completely different according to Carly and Sam's faces. They both try not to cover their ears.

'Is it working?' Carly asks doubtfully.

You say nothing and hand her the spare headphones.

Carly smiles and you know you've done what she wanted.

Ten seconds pass, and then Carly turns to you.

'Gimme that nose,' she says, and plants one right on the tip of it.

_She kissed you she kissed you she kissed you she kissed you! _

For a moment you feel like going over to Jake and dancing happily in front of him saying 'na na na na na.' You are so delighted a very stupid grin comes onto your face and you almost forget to keep Jake's voice sounding good.

You got your wish. Sort of.

* * *

**A/N:** I always loved that bit. It was so cute. Anyway, review, please! There is a very pretty button underneath this Author's Note and I'm sure it would appreciate you clicking on it.


	4. S2 Movie iGo To Japan

**A/N: **Someone asked me to do this one. I love this 'moment'; it was hilarious! I was laughing so much. Nathan was so...._je ne sais quoi_ when he did the eyebrow thing. I like, melted, or something. Anyway. I hope you all like this one.

'I'll go check us in,' Spencer says.

Your mom stops him. 'Haven't you done enough today?'

'I'll go,' Carly says, sighing.

'I'll go with you,' you reply, glancing at Spencer's outraged face.

When you reach the desk the lady behind it looks up and smiles.

'Hello, can I help you?'

Carly turns to you and then looks back. 'We're checking in.'

'Aww, honeymoon couple.' The lady says, smiling.

Score!

Carly turns to you, obviously expecting to meet an identical expression of surprise, but you raise and drop your eyebrows at her, smirking.

And then she slaps you.

Man, that hurts! You massage your cheek while Carly turns back to the woman to deny such a wonderful first impression when a Frenchman steps in front of you with a pink dog puppet.

Well, the two seconds before she slapped you were heavenly. And then they were not.


End file.
